The Return of the Sun and the Moon
by lillithaffect
Summary: Rayna returns trained as royalty. But, her penchant for trouble has not changed. Circumstances force her to damage Byakuya's pride beyond redemption. Will he be able to overcome her actions in order to save them both? Part two of, A Light for Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Time Stops''

They had won. Aizen had been defeated, Rukia was safe, and Renji had made it out alive. For Byakuya, it wasn't enough, he selfishly wanted more. He wanted Rayna. Rejecting any assistance, he made his way toward the fourth division. His wounds were not immediately life threatening but, they were taking their toll, and would be soon if not seen to. When he entered the hospital wing of the Seireitei, his body started to feel too heavy to carry him anymore. Slowly, proudly, and with all the dignity of his rank and title, he made his way to the first empty bed he could find and collapsed.

After he was healed, the duties of organizing the chaos of a war consumed all of his time. Hoping that Rayna would return, consumed all his thoughts. Weeks passed by and he heard nothing. Weeks turned into months and months stretched beyond a year, still nothing.

The disadvantage to living hundreds of years was time itself. In happiness, time flies by and in a blink. Five years passes in seconds. In sorrow, time is the enemy, because heartache can turn seconds into long tortured moments. Fifty years turns into an eternity. For Byakuya time passed the slowest when he longed for something. It was in those moments time stopped. The world whirled by around him, and even though he was affected by it, it still felt like he stood still. Hope had sustained him, time had trapped him, and his world was stagnant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Be afraid, I have returned in all my single minded fangirl glory... and yes we know what that single minded thought is about. The new improved way hotter Byakuya. Who knew a wardrobe change could make him that much more...TASTY.<em>**

**_Sorry, for the spoilers. Go read the newest chapter of 'Bleach' and you will understand my excitement. _**

**_Any who, this is just the first installment. I may be slow to update but, rest assured it will be. _**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. But, thank you for not making me wait to much longer to see my Fangirl fantasy. Byakuya fangirl for life here... **


	2. Rules and Formalities

The sun had barely started to rise when Byakuya walked into the sixth division offices. His unit stood for inspection. With quick smooth strides he marched up and down each row appraising his subordinates. There was no emotion on his face when he found something he disliked, only a slight nod to Renji. His lieutenant would correct the error with a sharp smack with the flat end of his Zanpakuto. No one was spared his scrutiny, not even the quivering new recruits that had just joined their ranks. When he was done he dismissed them with no more than a passing glance and headed to his office.

Paper work was already pilled neatly on his desk. The sensitive materiel sat in sealed scrolls and the rest Renji had already made his way through. Just as he sat down a lower ranking member of his staff brought him a hot cup of tea. Wordlessly she set the tray on the table and bowed politely as she left nearly backing into Renji. "Watch where you're going," he chided the girl as she bowed again and nearly ran from the room. Taking his usual seat at his desk he started his own pile of paper work.

Signing the document he was reading he didn't spare his lieutenant a glance. "Are you prepared to train with your Bankai today?"

"Yes captain."

Training was the one time of his day when he had to utilize every part of his mind and body. His senses had to be focused or he would get hurt or be hurt by his opponent. It was the one time he didn't allow a fraction of his spiritual pressure to constantly search. Even now, his senses spanned out hoping to feel the tiniest trace of beautiful pure Reiatsu. Scrolling a neat signature on the document he was reading, he placed it on a pile of papers to be filed. The morning continued in silence as he analyzed the reports and requests that needed his attention. Just as he picked up the last document for review a black butterfly flew into the room from the open door.

Fluttering down to Renji's shoulder, it sparked with Reiatsu. "Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato requests the presence of all captains and their lieutenants at an unscheduled meeting to be held immediately in the division one conference room."

Byakuya's face tightened and his lips pursed together. Very few people would notice the change or register his annoyance, Renji certainly didn't. Instead he piled his papers neatly on the corner of the desk and waited for his captain to lead the way. Signing the last report he carefully re-sealed the scroll and placed it in a pile to be delivered to other divisions. Gracefully he stood swept out of his office and down the hall.

The crowded hallways parted in deep bows as lower ranking Shinigami moved aside to let him pass. Byakuya reached the first division to find the waiting room full of captains. The only one missing was Kenpachi, who was always last to arrive. He showed his respect to the other captains by nodding to them in greeting. Finding a spot against a nearby wall he impatiently waited for the meeting to begin.

Nearby on a long couch sat Shunsui and Joshiro. "I know what I felt and something came through," the ladder was saying with a considerate look on his face.

"If the gate had been opened we all would've felt it." Shunsui sat back resting his hands on his stomach. With half closed eyes he sighed heavily as if to fall asleep in the captain's waiting room. "It's probably in impromptu inspection. The old man is still peeved that we lost our Hiaori in the war."

"We would have only felt the gate open if it had been open from this side. If a member of royalty had opened from the other side there would have only been traces."

"Yeah, but royalty doesn't really like visiting the soul society now do they?"

Byakuya locked keen violet eyes on the two with peaked interest. But, before anything else could be said Kenpachi burst in with a pink haired girl on his shoulder. "I hope were going to war. Cause I was just starting to enjoy training."

The conversation between the two older captains never resumed because Lieutenant Choujirou appeared from behind a sliding door. "Head Captain Yamamoto is waiting." Gesturing lightly, he walked back into the large meeting hall. One by one the other captains filed in behind him with their lieutenants close tow. Byakuya took his place in line and fallowed the crowd.

When he entered the pristine room, shock nearly froze him in place. Fortunately he caught himself before the emotion registered in outward appearance. Unfortunately, he wasn't unable keep his breath from coming out in short huffs. Nor was Byakuya able to ignore the tightening of his chest. At the front of the room sat the head captain. Next to him stood an elderly woman and beside her stood Rayna. Head bowed, hands clasped in front of her, she didn't look at any of them as they entered. But, he would have recognized her silhouette anywhere.

Byakuya took his place and studied her through half closed eyes. He had never seen her dressed so formally and for some reason it disturbed him. The layers of formal Kimono didn't suit her, nor did the high tight bun her hair had been pulled into. For a moment he questioned whether this was the same women he had longed for. Then he realized that he couldn't feel the tiniest trace of her Reiatsu. The stone mask he wore tightened and his frown deepened.

"The Tenshiawai Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke had returned to the Soul society. It is our duty to protect her." The head captain made a slight gesture toward Rayna. "Make your divisions aware that her word is law and can only be usurped by the king. Disrespect her and it will be considered treason. Touch her and you will face the ultimate penalty. The Akurai that she has been assigned will not hesitate to enforce it." Head Captain stood faced Rayna then bowed politely and the rest fallowed his example. Byakuya stole a glance at her but still couldn't see her face to her discern her thoughts.

While their heads were still bowed Rayna stepped forward and returned the honor with a deep bow of her own. "I apologize for any inconvenience I cause and know that I honor you greatly. I thank you for protecting my spirit. Please look upon me kindly." Bowing again she turned dragging layers of silk behind her she took her place next to the elderly woman. I hand maid came forward to right her clothing then quietly disappeared into the entourage behind the redhead. She didn't looked at them, didn't turn her face to them, and no emotion touched her voice. Byakuya was terrified by what she had become.

"That will be all." Head Captain dismissed them with a brisk bark.

For a moment, Byakuya stared openly waiting for Rayna to acknowledge him. She never did. The noblewoman was so quiet and still he almost doubted she was breathing. Uncharacteristically, the raven haired captain took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before he turned and fallowed the others out of the room. It didn't occur to him to care if anyone saw the fractional change in his features.

There was a buzz of conversation in the captain's waiting room. "There is no way that was Lady Rayna. Is it possible she had another twin?" Shunsui rubbed his chin with a puzzled and thought strained look on his face.

"Shouldn't we have felt her presence? Or a strange wave of spiritual pressure?" Joshiro shook his head in confused concern. "I have never met the girl before now, but my lieutenant described her as vivacious. Could court have changed her so drastically?"

"We should be grateful she has returned." Toshiro's tone was not sincere and he had closed his eyes and pinched the skin at the top of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. His brain was trying to process what they had just witnessed to what he previously knew to be truth.

Byakuya had had enough. If it was Rayna why couldn't he feel her? Why didn't she return to him first? And why was she so different? This was not the return he had been hoping for. Powerful Reiatsu oozed from just before he used flash-step and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei made his way to the captains training yard, grumbling to himself. He had achieved the rank of captain yet was still reduced to the position of messenger. Rounding the stone wall his eyes widened and he let out an involuntary gasp. The training grounds had been virtually destroyed. Smoke billowed up from small fires and fragmented stone still fell from the sky. Carefully he slowly walked toward the cause of the destruction. Byakuya stood in the center of the training field surrounded by millions of shining bright pink petals.<p>

The new captain was no fool. He knew how deadly those blades could be. "Captain Kuchiki I bring a message from Head Captain Yamamato." Taking a few more steps forward he stopped and waited for the noble to sheath his weapon.

Byakuya raised his hand and with a clean sound of vibrating metal his Zanpakuto took on its unreleased shape. Sheathing the deadly weapon he turned dark eyes on Shuuhei. "I am sorry to interrupt your training, but you have a new assignment. The Head Captain wants…"

"Thank you Captain Hisagi I can manage from here," a soft voice said.

Without thinking, years of training made Hisagi draw his Katana. Before he could turn around and face the new voice a sharp steel blade was at his throat. "How dare you unsheathe your blade in the presence of a lady of the court?" A new voice asked softly. It was strangely calm, almost melodic, and not nearly as threatening as the weapon at his jugular.

"Mizuke," a now familiar voice prompted. Rayna stepped forward into Shuuhei's field of vision. Turning bright hazel eyes on him she sighed heavily. "Mizuke, I am tired of rules and formalities." She looked nothing like she did in the meeting hall. Auburn hair had been freed and waves of it flowed down her back. The short, dark green, kimono she wore was cinched at the waist with a gold corset and she wore matching sandals that threaded up her legs. This looked more like the Lady he knew.

"I withdraw when he does," the calm voice said in a whisper from beside him. Carefully Shuuhei sheathed his sword and raised his hands. The blade at his throat disappeared and he turned to see who had nearly taken his life. Ice green eyes, set in porcelain skin, framed by mahogany hair met his gaze and he lost his breath. The woman standing next to him dressed head to toe in black and partially covered with a black hood was stunning. Actually she was more than stunning she was breathtakingly beautiful. Only one other person had made him lose his breath and her powers were not nearly as potent as this woman's.

Ignoring his stunned expression the woman walked passed him and stood next to Rayna. The circular blade in her hand shrunk to a bracelet that adorned her wrist. Shuuhei noted that she wore a matching set. Removing her hood, she looked at Byakuya, who stood stony and quiet, "he doesn't look happy to see you."

"He is." Rayna smiled brilliantly at the dark haired captain and Shuuhei suddenly felt relief. She hadn't changed. Well not completely. "Mizuke, were going to need a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and take Captain Hisagi with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK, I am back from Dragoncon and epic-ly awesome writing classes... tell me if I have improved... or tell me if I suck.. Any who here is the new installment. I don't think this story will be as long as the first. It may be just as dirty, I am a perv after all. Oh yeah I have created a second pairing... I am pretty sure it is obvious. <em>**

**_I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, even if he leaves me famgirl frustrated at the lack of play for my favorite character.. thanks for the teasing glimpse though. _**


	3. Offering a Choice

Byakuya stared at her without really seeing her. Or at least he gave that appearance. Rayna did notice the subtle tightening of his features and eyes darkened menacingly. She knew he was furious. Anyone else would be shaking with fear, not her. She drank in the sight of him. He hadn't changed, but somehow managed to. Gone were the Kenseikan and his hair blew about freely. The traditional Hiaori he wore was replaced by a much finer and more expensive one. His muscular body peeked through the opening of his Kosode and she was reminded of everything she had desperately missed.

Turning away from his scrutinizing gaze she wiped at an errant tear before he had a chance to see it. She had missed everything about him, his scent, his voice, his touch, even the way he could look so disdainful. She had missed him so desperately she thought her heart would never stop breaking at their being apart. But she wouldn't return until her training had been completed. Turning back to him she was surprised to find him standing in front of her reaching out to touch her. "No," she said and backed away.

Byakuya's stony expression cracked for a moment and she saw his features tighten and darken. No one else would have been able to see it. "Byakuya," she said calmly.

"I would prefer you address me properly but it is your right to call me by my given name."

Unfettered by his formal, distant, and somewhat harsh tone she addressed him as he asked. "Captain Kuchiki, and great lord of your noble clan," she couldn't keep the mischievous smile from coming to her lips as she bowed deeply. He wasn't amused and turned and to leave. "Stop right there," she ordered taking on her noble presence. He did stop and she could feel tangible building of his spiritual pressure.

"Tenshiawai Kurirayna Hirosasuke what is it you require?" His voice was smooth as still water as he turned to face. The statue of Byakuya Kuchiki stood before her not revealing anything in his voice or his features. Reiatsu flowed from him growing thicker and heavier with each passing second.

"Is this the custom of nobles when being addressed by a Lady of the court? Intimidation with power?" Rayna stood tall facing him with her own commanding presence. "Isn't it proper to offer a polite gesture of honor?" For a moment she thought he would unleash his Bankai, because rage was evident in the heavy spiritual pressure that flowed from him. Stiffly he stepped forward and made movements to bow. With a quick gesture of her hand she stopped him. "Lord Captain Kuchiki I didn't come to waste your time with trivialities. I came to request your services. It is within your ability to safeguard a lady of the court. Will you accept?"

"It is my duty to protect. As you are Tenshiawai and one of the last I am sworn to that duty."

"Then I as Tenshiawai accept you as guardian. Your task will not be easy. Though my skill has increased, my control is not absolute."

"I do not sense any traces of your Reiatsu." Byakuya bowed deeply, "you have surpassed your own ability."

"Ok this game just got boring." Rayna said exasperated. "Pouting and acting like the great sour Captain Kuchiki isn't going to stop me from saying what I came to say." Making her features stony she mimicked his bow. "You're right you don't feel my Reiatsu. I am sorry I had to break the bond between us but I had good reason…"

"It is your right." Byakuya cut her off with a harsh bark.

"Don't get so offended," Rayna's temper had flared not because of his actions, she had expected his reaction. It was because she had to fight against throwing herself into his arms. "Do you ever stop with the honor, prideful, aloof noble thing? There is a reason I broke the bond. I wanted _you_ to have a choice. That's why I did things so formally. It's why I keep myself from you. Touch me and neither you nor I will be able to…"

Rayna let out a squeal when his arms came around her and he pulled her to him. She didn't have time to catch her breath before his mouth was covering hers. Though his actions were brisk his mouth was soft. Barely parting his lips he gently caressed hers. Without realizing it she responded to him. Before she could stop it, so did her Reiatsu. It built in power and she unable to control it. On its own it burst from her, twinkling like millions of tiny sparkling stars. For a moment, her spiritual pressure surrounded them, trapping the two in a world where only they existed in. Then tiny lights of Reiatsu launched themselves at him, piercing his very soul.

For a moment he was frozen in place holding her tightly, barely breathing against her lips. When the tiny cords of Reiatsu bonded them together his kiss became ferocious and desperate. Rayna was swept away on a tidal wave of her own want and clung to him as if she was drowning. Slowly he ended this kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he breathed out heavily. Reaching up she combed her fingers through soft black hair. "I wanted you to have the choice."

"It was unnecessary to ask." Bringing a hand up he wiped at the tears that had started to trail down her face.

Tears still spilled from her eyes streaming down her cheeks. It had been the worst part of her training, breaking the tiny chord that bound them. The day she felt his presence inside her was the same day she broke the connection. But, her master, Ayai, one of the oldest Tenshiawai at court, had been right. The choice had to be his. She had also Given Rayna a strict warning about not being able to break the bond a second time especially if he accepted it. "Captain Kuchiki you should have let me finish," Rayna voice quivered then broke. "The bond is permanent. I can't break it."

Reaching up he quickly wiped away the glistening streams before wrapping her in a tight embrace. One hand buried itself in her hair holding her head against his shoulder as the other wrapped so tightly around her waist she could barely breathe. Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered, "I will not ask you too."

Time passed and the two remained silent, unmoving and wrapped around one another. Neither cared that they were in the center of the captains training field until a soft voice quietly whispered, "mistress."

Rayna opened her eyes and looked at her constant companion. Breathing in Byakuya's heady scent she rested her cheek in the crook of his neck. "I know, it should have been done properly."

"It's not for me to decide, but your grandmother approaches."

Panic stricken she nearly jumped from his arms. He didn't question her actions, only stared at her. "Captain this must remain private between the two of us."

"Is that an order?" The stony mask had once again been set in place.

Rayna looked at him with love and longing. She hoped it would cover the worry she felt. "Please consider it a selfish request."

Raising a hand he ignored Mizuke as he brushed away an errant strand of hair. "What if I object?"

There was no hiding her worries at that point, "would you?"

"No, Lady Rayna. But, tonight you will come to me and tell me of your fears."

"And if I object?" she challenged.

Stepping in closer to her again he brought his hand up to cup her chin before he brushed a light kiss on her lips. "I am giving in to your request. You will not refuse mine." There was a spike in his spiritual pressure just before he disappeared.

The two women left behind watched an elderly woman with speckled black and grey hair make her way to them with an entourage in tow. Slowly she made her approach as four men carried her up the small incline in a litter atop their shoulders. Waiving a handkerchief under her nose she scrunched up her features as if the air was putrid. Rayna's grandmother was a proud lady of the court and it was their custom to scorn the soul society. The court guard held some respect but many at court looked down on them. It didn't matter if most of them came from nobility.

Despite the happiness of the reunion with her captain, Rayna's worry consumed her. "I shouldn't have let me touch me," she admitted in a low voice looking at the ground.

"What is done is done Lady the choice was yours and his. A Setsuzoku Kai could not have been completed unless he allowed it." Mizuke looked at Rayna with concern.

"I don't think he understand the full ramifications of his actions. I wasn't allowed to explain."

"I don't take him for a fool. He will know the joining was different, stronger, complete. It is your right to bestow such a miracle. It is his right to accept. No one can go against that basic law." Mizuke offered and Rayna felt her studying her. Worry still consumed her, but now was not the time to talk about it. Her grandmother was now being helped from her cushioned seat.

Mizuke stepped closer to Rayna so that her voice wouldn't carry. "When are you going to tell your grandmother of current circumstance?"

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"I'm not. I can't reverse the Setsuzoku Kai. And, keeping it a secret is the only way I know of to ensure the captains safety."

* * *

><p>Shuuhei sat in his office re-reading a report that he had already tried read three times. Slamming his elbow on the wood surface, he rested his head in his hand as he rubbed his forehead. It was impossible to force himself to concentrate. He was too distracted by his encounter earlier that day. All he saw feminine doll like features framed by mahogany hair and set off by light, ice green, eyes. Mizuke, Rayna's new Akarui, was stunning beyond words. He had once read some poetry that may have been able to describe her but, he doubted it. "Wow, you're so serious as a captain. I don't like it."<p>

Rangiku had come in and sat in his desk swinging her legs out wildly. It was strange that he hadn't sensed her coming, or looked up when she came in. Now he was somewhat annoyed she was interrupting his thoughts. "I actually have work to do, find someone else to do your paperwork."

Her jaw dropped in shock. "Now, you're being mean. I really don't like you." Standing up she turned her back to him and huffed loudly.

Normally, her tactics would work. Usually, he would be begging for forgiveness for her intrusion into his life and then take on her responsibilities as a way of mending the offense. Now, he just didn't want to play her games anymore. Ignoring her he went back to the report and started re-reading it again.

Rangiku slammed her hands on his desk. "Shu-"

A loud huff of air escaped Shuuhei as he set the report on down, stood up, and came around his desk. When he was standing next to the buxom lieutenant she faced him. "Rangiku, I am sorry, I don't have the time to pay you the attention you deserve." Reaching out a hand he folded it around one of hers and turned her in a different direction. With the other firmly pressed into the small of her back, he directed her toward the door. "Nanao stopped by earlier and turned in her articles for the Society Press early. She might be able to help you with your backdated reports." By the time he had finished he had escorted her outside his office. Without saying another word he turned and closed the door on her shocked expression.

Sitting back down at his desk he rested his head against his palm as he massaged his temple. Again, he started reading the report. It never occurred to him that he had just done something that only Rangiku's captain could do. He had told Rangiku no.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK so, here is the next chapter. Sigh, and the new Byakuya is still so hot. OK so this the fun that takes me away from my original work. I am trying desperately to get my own sfi-fi-romance-action-violence published on amazon, yeah me. The reason I tell you this because I may be slow to update, but be patient I will. <em>**

**_Oh and in my world Hisagi is captain, he did kil his own after all. If TK does someting different I will have to update accordingly. _**

**_I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. Wish I owned Byakuya though. _**

**_Todays soundtrack was, Pandora which included a lot of Ryan Cabrera and on the TV was 'High School of the Dead'. _**


	4. Acquainting the New and the Old

_**WARNING ADULT CONTENT**_

PURE CHEESE TO FALLOW.

* * *

><p>The Captains meeting had gone on longer than Byakuya had patience for. Inane bickering prolonged the meeting and by the time it was over the sun had already set. With all of the speed he possessed he headed toward his division to give Renji some final instruction. When he was done he planned to fallow the tiny powerfully glowing chord that had been pulling at him most of the day. His level of irritation reached nearly intolerable peaks when he found his office empty.<p>

Now he had to take time to write orders for his lieutenant. Normally this was his preferred method of communicating, but today he didn't want to be bothered with it. He was about to sit down at his desk when a wave of bliss washed over him like a welcome heavy rain in the middle of a drought.

He was still not used to the much stronger bond he now shared with Rayna. When her emotions where heightened he no longer felt just the flux in her power, but a marvelous glimpse into the feeling. Most of the day he felt little more than annoyance, except when he had whispers of some unexplained fear she hadn't told him about. Now the sensation he felt was an exquisite, calm, relaxation. Byakuya could almost feel her heavy sigh echo through him. Without sitting down he quickly scribed a not for Renji, headed out the door, and fallowed the humming chord that now vibrated through him.

* * *

><p>Rayna let her arm linger in the current before bringing up out of the warm water and gracefully letting it fall behind her head. It felt like it had been months since she had been able to remove the formal shackles of court life. There was no better way to do it than underneath a nearly full moon, in a natural hot spring, with no clothes. She sighed again.<p>

She knew she was supposed to meet Byakuya soon, but the temptation of the hot spring was more than she could resist. Rayna figured she couldn't be faulted for appreciating one of the many splendors of the Kuchiki estate. A smile crossed her face. Again, an arm shot up from the water as she pulled herself around the large slightly glowing pool. When she hit a wall of flesh she was so surprised she sank like a stone. Before she had a chance to struggle against the water, strong hands gripped her waist and she found herself entangled in toned flesh.

There was only one person Mizuke would have allowed to pass, so there was no doubt who now shared the hot spring with her. It took a moment to catch her breath and wipe the water from her face. Then she was very aware of that he was as unfettered by clothes as she was. She could feel the blood flow to her cheeks when she said, "Captain Kuchiki it highly inappropriate to invade a woman's bath,"

"But, it is my private spring that is being invaded." Byakuya reached up and smoothed away the red, wet tresses that had fallen across her face.

"It would not have done your noble self for me to show up unwashed. I simply wanted too…"

"Entice me beyond my ability to resist?"

"You can't be mad because I wanted to take a bath. Besides, you're here now."

"That I am." Byakuya leaned in and slowly covered her mouth with his. Rayna wound her hands around his neck and pressed her water heated body to his cool skin. Ripples of sensation exploded at the feel of his smooth silken flesh. She hadn't forgotten how exquisite he felt next to her.

Byakuya slowly pulled his mouth from hers. "You are forgiven."

Rayna rested her head on his shoulder nipped at the flesh of his neck. "For enticing or distracting you?"

"For tormenting me with your absence for the last twenty months."

Rayna stilled against him. There was nothing she could say that could change the time they spend apart. Instead she tried to pull herself closer to him. Byakuya tightened his grip in response. His cheek brushed against hers just before his lips captured hers again.

This time the kiss was demanding and went beyond passion it was need, hers and his. All the gentleness had left him and there was nothing left but the man and his fierce want. His tongue explored every facet of her mouth with a relentlessness that sent fire coursing Rayna. Without thinking she wrapped her legs around him.

Byakuya gripped her hips tightly and maneuvered them so in the next instant he was sheathed insider her. Rayna gasped at the sudden, pleasurable, invasion. His need became hers and she moved against him moaning. Her pleaser was tamed somewhat when his teeth bit into her bottom lip. A soft whimper escaped her but she stilled. "I am going re-acquaint myself with you very slowly. Tempt me beyond that and I will be forced to temper your impetuous nature."

Slowly he waded through the water while remaining buried deep inside her. When he reached the shore he laid her down on soft grass. For a moment Byakuya lay still on top of her. Then he began to explore her body with his hands. They ran over her face, across her cheeks, over her neck, and further down. His hands where slightly callused from his continued training but the feel of them was erotic. Especially, when the brushed over her breasts and rubbed against her nipples. Soon his mouth fallowed the same path his hands did. Rayna couldn't contain the loud moan when his mouth covered the sensitive peak of her breast, and gently sucked on it.

It was impossible to control the need or heat that was building in her apex. Rayna needed completion and she started moving toward that end. Again his teeth bit into her, this time the sensitive flesh around her nipple. The effect was absolutely opposite and her climax was so intense she threw her head back and arched against him.

It took a moment for her focus to broaden beyond her pleasure. When Rayna opened her eyes, it was to find Byakuya crouched between her legs staring down at her. The violet in his eyes was so intense, it overwhelmed her. She tried to move so that their bodies met again but his fingers dug into the skin at her hips. "Rayna," his voice was a horse with wanting.

"Byakuya," Rayna wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her. "You can reacquaint yourself more slowly once your need has been satisfied."

With a deep growl he plunged deeper into her. He was untamed fierceness and his strokes managed to go deeper. Rayna raised her hips and met each of his thrust with her own. Byakuya was wild and animalistic, and soon his grunts turned to low moans as he drove into her harder and faster claiming what was his.

To Rayna, it seemed he couldn't get deep enough, go fast enough, or impale her hard enough, then without warning that exquisite pleasure exploded through her and she cried out. At nearly the same moment a low moan escaped Byakuya and she felt his entire body tighten then shudder with pleasure.

It took a long time for them to calm down. Even after, Byakuya fell on top of her covering her with his body, his grip was strong. Slowly he released her as he trailed his lips over the angle of her jaw. "Will the lady be sharing my tea in the morning?"

"Are you planning on letting me get any sleep?"

Byakuya brushed his lips over the corner of her mouth. "Only if it is my bed," Byakuya kissed her tenderly, dipping his tongue insider he mouth. Slowly he separated from her and stood up bringing her with him. Pulling her in front of him he wrapped his arms around her as he forced her to walk back into the warm water. "But first, we will finish our bath."

* * *

><p>Shuuhei was nearly exhausted. But, his second, third, fourth, and fifth seat had not returned from their training exercise with the new recruits. His lieutenant was in the world of the living. That meant the duty of dealing with the situation had fallen to him. Finding them with Rangiku drinking at a local bar had tested the limits of his patients. He'd called in the punishment squad and had them all placed under arrest for shirking their duties. Drinking while on duty was a form of treason through neglect. If he had had the power Rangiku would be with them, but her captain had swept in and saved her at the last minute.<p>

This was another situation in a long line of many that made him wonder if he was a capable captain. Izuru had told him that all of the captains had faced challenges with their squads and earning their respect, but Shuuhei just felt like a failure. Tonight he hoped he got more than two hours of sleep. Tomorrow he would retrieve the squad members from prison and then brutalize them with training. Then at some point he'd have to deal with Rangiku, strange he'd never found her annoying before.

For expediency purposes he turned to cut through the Kuchiki estate. If he ran into the sixth squad captain he'd gladly take any punishment for his trespassing as long as at the end of it there was sleep involved. And, he was certain he could out run any of the Kuchiki estate guards. The risk was worth the thirty minutes of time it bought him.

When Shuuhei found himself flat on his back and the tip of a blade at his throat, it was a shocking surprise. "Move and you will die," a calm voice informed him and his senses tingled. It was her. Ice green eyes slightly glowed under a dark hood. Shuuhei was enthralled. "Captain Hisagi, you have trespassed against a member of the kings court. If you choose to remain I will be forced to kill you."

Shuuhei slapped the blade away, rolled up onto his feet, and faced her. "I had no intention of trespassing against Lady Rayna. If she has taken offense to my being here, then I will apologize to her and only her."

"Obviously you don't know the danger you face." Mizuke stepped forward preparing to strike.

"Obviously you can't kill a Captain of the court guard, especially one that has not drawn his Zanpakuto, without facing repracussions. Everyone is held accountable for their actions." Shuuhei saw the truth in the twist of her mouth. "I was scared. You are scary. I have no doubt you could cut me into quarters. But, I have no interest in challenging you this night. My sole interest lay in returning to my division for some much needed sleep. However, if you so wish, I will make myself available to you any time you choose."

By the time he had finished, Shuuhei knew she was furious. Part of him was appalled at what he'd just done and said. But, part of him would be dammed before he'd be a door mat for another pretty woman, even if she was more beautiful than a poetic sunset. "If were done here?" He rested his hand on the hilt of his sward just in case her temper got the better of her.

To his surprise her own Zanpakuto melted into the bracelet she wore at her wrist. "Very well, Captain Hisagi, I trust you are not a threat to my Lady." Her voice was still calm and sweet, like the sound of peaceful water. She stepped forward and the smell of sweet fruit flowers filled his nostrils. "The next time I have the need to carve into a piece of meat, I will see to it that you are available." She disappeared.

Shuuhei rubbed the back of his neck, turned and headed for his squad. A smile bright smile was painted on his face. By the time he reached his quarters, he had decided that tomorrow would be a good day to visit Lady Rayna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I was so slow to update. I have good reason. I am going to be published on AmazonBarnes and Noble very soon. No, I will NOT stop doing Fanfiction, it is my play ground after all, but I have worlds in my head that need to get out. I will post more info later... **_

_**I am sorry for the immediate luscious cheese, but there is a point. And, I had to include my second favorite Bleach character. I can't help it I love the wild bad boy. Oh and in my world Shuuhei IS captain. **_

_**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I love his talent and story line, even if I am sick of VIZ and their politics. **_


	5. The Hidden and the Unseen

Mizuke made her way through the busy halls of the Seireitei searching for her errant charge. A sudden tense silence followed her everywhere she went. With the silence came stares, bows, or quick exits. Normally she might find some entertainment in their reaction to her, but right now she needed to find Rayna.

Rayna's grandmother had taken over the Hirosasuke residence as its presiding lady, much to everyone's annoyance. The elder had surprised Rayna with a table full of suitors at tea this morning. Suffering through a long breakfast with inane chatter meant to woo her; she finally had had enough and disappeared. Mizuke would have handled the situation very differently. That was probably why Rayna left her behind. The lady could be very frustrating.

The reasons Mizuke couldn't find her was because they had yet to share any bond. In court it was easy, because her lady didn't try and control her power, except during training. In the Soul society things were different. Rayna had to control her Reiatsu. Without a spirit path to fallow or a bond, Mizuke couldn't fallow her. That meant meant she'd spent most of the morning searching for the missing redhead.

Shuuhei Hisagi suddenly appeared beside her in the hallway. The man commanded attention. Even in her frustration she noticed how attractive he was. He had a strange intensity that was mixed with humor and patience. It seemed odd. "Can I be of some assistance Akurai Hatawa?"

"I am searching for Lady Hirosasuke." For a moment he was quit and Mizuke looked over at him only to find his mouth drawn down and his eyes averted. "You've seen her."

"I am sorry I cannot say."

Mizuke stopped and turned toward the captain. She didn't miss the sudden emptying of the hallway they stood in. "I order you by the kings name…"

"And your orders have been usurped." Shuuhei said folding his hands behind his back. If he was nervous, he never showed it. His gray eyes swept over her. Mizuke had the sensation it was in appreciation not assessment. She had to ignore the slight sensation his stare caused.

Despite the unwanted stirs of something she'd never felt, Mizuke knew he wasn't going to disobey a direct order from Rayna. He wouldn't even if she didn't outrank them all because he was her friend. "Very well then, you may go about your duties."

"My apologies Akurai Hatawa."

"None needed. And, call me Mizuke." Mizuke bowed slightly and allowed herself to appreciate him as her eyes swept over his solid form.

"Again, my apologies," Shuuhei bowed politely in return and turned to leave. Mizuke waited until he was about four steps ahead and then she started fallowing him. Sensing it immediately, he stopped.

"Can I be of some assistance?"

"You have been very helpful thank you." Mizuke motioned in front of her. She let a slight smile touch her lips. Clearly he didn't want her following. When he backed up a step, she over exaggerated her steps toward him, making her intentions clear.

A grin spiked up the corners of his mouth. "Ok, have it your way." The next instant he was gone.

Mizuke followed him as he flash stepped across the Seireitei. They sped through recruits, weaving in and out of hallways, and breezed through training fields. Finally he stopped at the bottom of Sokyoku hill and disappeared behind a large steps leading upward. When she rounded the corner, someone grabbed her wrist and snatched her underneath the stone stairs.

Without thinking on how it got there Mizuke's blade was at Shuuhei's throat. "I am not the threat Akurai Hatawa." His eyes darted to the side of the stars. Mizuke looked just in time to see a hooded figure streak past them. Involuntarily she pushed further into him, pressing her body to his. Shuuhei was all toned muscle and sweet masculine musk. Ignoring the sudden spike of electricity it caused, she watched the figure disappear into the distance. "I thought you might not aware you were being fallowed."

Admittedly she wasn't, and that was unusual. Even now she couldn't sense the spiritual pressure of the person that had just past them. Turning she pressed her back into the Captain behind her. She was about to fallow, but a pair of hands coming to rest on her shoulders stopping her. Mizuke was furious. She opened her mouth to protest, but he slapped a hand over it. "Until I am sure of who is being fallowed. I suggest you leave the issue to me."

Breathing out through her nose heavily, Mizuke sent her blade back to its unreleased state. When Shuuhei let go of her she had both blades to his throat. "You dare interfere in royal affairs." Keeping her voice deceptively sweet, she press the sharp blade in, just to the point before the blade would cut.

"Akurai… Mizuke, not everything is focused on you and your lady. If this is a matter for the court guard I suggest you leave it to us. I thought you were searching for Rayna not a fight." Mizuke took his statement as deep insult to her abilities. Because, she had lost track of the one thing she was supposed to protect.

Mizuke considered herself rational, until her abilities were questioned. It had taking centuries to achieve her rank. Blood, sweat, tears and mostly pain went into marking herself the ultimate protector. For Rayna, she would torture, maim, and kill. This lowly captain had insulted her more deeply than he could have ever imagined. He had become her enemy by keeping the lady's whereabouts secret. Raising her blade she let it curve out and lengthen. The tip of the weapon stopped a hairs breath away from his scarred eye. "Take me to my Lady or I will finish what was started."

* * *

><p>Rayna crouched underneath Byakuya's desk with the skirts of her formal Kimono hiked up to her thighs. If someone caught her they would never suspect her of being a lady, much less one born with a rare bloodline. Somehow she liked the idea. Maybe then she wouldn't have so many lords pursuing her. Nor, would she have a grandmother constantly pestering and trying to make her into something she wasn't.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar spiritual pressure approaching. Mizuke was coming. Rayna had hoped to avoid her. She had nothing against her newest protector. But, a constant companion that thought was too honorable to run and hide made it nearly impossible for Rayna to run and hide. Hiding was preferable to having suitors interrupt every aspect of your life and robbing you of privacy.

The door of Byakuya's office sliding open interrupted her thoughts. "Captain Hisagi, your assistance is no longer needed."

"So my eye is safe from your blade?" There was a strange tone in Shuuhei's voice. It was sharpened with anger and that was rare for him. Nonu and Runi had never managed to do it, and they were enough to try anyone.

"For now," Mizuke's tone was her usual sweet and soft. But, there was something else, a tinge to her voice Rayna didn't recognize. Her curiosity was peeked. "Keep my lady from me again…"

"I believe her orders usurp yours. And if you claim said eye for your trophy, because I fallowed her orders over yours, even if it is in a fit shamed anger, you will be held accountable."

"Do not underestimate my…"

"I've heard this speech before. What am I underestimating? Your influence, your training as an assassin, your willingness to cut deeply to those who are trying to help you? Or your ability? Threaten me all you want. I wasn't the one that left the Tenshiawai unguarded."

"How dare you?" Rayna barely heard Mizuke's hushed tone.

"I dare because you don't intimidate me. You overstepped and insulted a captain of the court guard. You protect one life. And, though it is just as precious to me as it is to you, I protect millions. So do not underestimate me." There were loud footsteps then the door slid open and slammed closed. Rayna was astounded she'd never seen Shuuhei mad. She'd never even heard of him getting mad.

Rayna was almost tempted to reveal her presence because she wanted to see the look on Mizuke's face. Mizuke was always the epitome of calm, or deadly calm. But, she heard the door slid open, and Mizuke's soft footsteps leaving.

Rayna almost fallowed her, but the need to see Byakuya was overpowering. Earlier that day she'd left his bed after he'd fallen asleep. She knew he was annoyed when he had awakened without her there, but right now she needed to keep their relationship secret.

Rayna continued to wait underneath the large desk until her legs began to cramp. At that point she figured Byakuya wasn't coming. She wished that she could use their bond to find him, but she hadn't mastered her self-control the way he did. If she explored the bond too deeply she would get all his emotions and feelings, including that of his wife. That felt like intruding. So, she allowed enough of the bond to feel him as a presence. Occasionally she would get a strong emotion from it, but that was all. Byakuya would be able to use the bond more effectively. She hoped that he would realize where she was and come to her, but chances were he was busy.

Carefully she unfurled herself from underneath. Her body moved stiffly in protest. Wiggling her legs back and forth she righted her dark blue Kimono and tried to smooth out the wrinkles. As she adjusted her Obi, Rayna turned and nearly fell over the chair behind the desk.

"It seems that our bond offers more benefits to me." Byakuya said from a couch that had adorned his office. There were reports sitting all around him and he held one in his hand. Not only had he managed to startle her, but he'd managed to come in so quietly she hadn't heard him.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to know that you cannot use our bond as it is meant to be used or you would have sensed me long ago."

"So you've come to berate me for my lack of control." Rayna fixed his chair, made sure his desk was neat, but made no moves to go near him. This was the man that didn't play games. But, there was a slight upward turn at the corner of his mouth. "Or did you come to tease me?"

"I came," Byakuya stood up, dropping the in his hand onto the table, and walked around the desk stopping inches from her. "Because I could feel your longing." He reached out a hand, and cradled the side of her face. "In as much as I can feel your annoyance right now."

Rayna smiled at him, because he was wrong. She was annoyed, but now she was impassioned by the slightest of his touches. "You're wrong."

"I concede, you were annoyed." Before she could consider arguing his lips covered hers. The kiss was short but enough for her to feel the desire that matched her own. Byakuya broke away with a final kiss to her forehead. "Now, what is the root cause of the fear that motivates you to leave my bed in the middle of the night?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So sorry it to so long to update. Please forgive me. I suffered a massive blow to the confidence... which caused epic writers block. Sorry, I hope our still with me. <em>**

**_Today's background noise included this '30 Seconds to Mars,' unplugged. Jared Leto... sigh my first love. And, Supernatural the animated version.  
><em>**

**_By the way I don't care what Tite Kubo says.. this is my version of his world and Shuuhei is a Captain. But, I am NOT NOT NOT liking what he is doing now. Still Bleach is his, not mine so he can kill whoever he wants.  
><em>**

**_Me I am just an obsessed fangirl.  
><em>**


	6. Dangerous Assumptions and Fears

Shuuhei was still seething with fury when he got back to his division. He'd expended most of his energy looking for the cloaked figure that had been following him and Mizuke. It had done little more than frustrate him further, because his searches were fruitless.

He hoped that he would have time to cool down, but the state of his barracks boiled his blood. His seated officers had taken it upon themselves to turn their dining hall into a sake house. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him, but they were already in trouble for their antics yesterday. This was further proof of his inadequacies, or that he was just too patient. It was the bitter icing on the salty rotten cake that was his day. No one took him seriously. Rage burned its way through him, he was done being patient. And, he be dammed if he'd let someone else make a fool of him.

When he walked into the main dining hall, no one seemed to notice that his spiritual pressure was on the verge of explosive. They didn't see the firm set in his jaw or the dangerous narrowing of his eyes. "Reap, Kazeshini," he sent his blade down the middle of the long dining room, cutting through the table and the floor underneath. "If you can't respect me," he reined in his blade and hurled it at a group of Shinigami in his division. He aimed to miss, but he made sure it was a narrow margin. The menacing blade cut off a lock of one of the lower ranking female's hair before it imbedded itself into the wall behind her. "Then you will fear me."

With a flick of the wrist he swept the chain in his hand around them, and pulled. They fell to the ground in mass. A firm yank on that same chain brought the embedded blade back to him. Quickly he threw it at his third officer, who was heading for the door. Shuuhei didn't miss, but then he knew his blade would only skim the surface. "And, I tire of your insubordination." He pulled his blade back to just as his third seat hit his knees, clutching his chest. "I have been lenient and not enforced the Captain Commander's laws on you, but it seems your treason knows no bounds." He caught and leveled the one blade on his third seat and the other on his fourth.

"From now on if it is not a direct order from me, then you will not do it." There was a twist to his third seat's mouth. "Would you care to challenge me, Mahiro Yurit" he raised his blade and pressed it to the man's throat. "Because, any man who shirks his duty for a night of drinking two nights in a row deserves to be cut down."

"No sir," the man fell to his feet in front of Shuuhei. "Yes Captain, please forgive my lapse in judgment."

Shuuhei dropped his weapon and sent it back to its unreleased state. "I want the entire division barracks, dining room, offices and training fields, clean and orderly by morning. At which time, I will see you all for a formal inspection, then training. After that, everyone is to report for patrol." It was harsh, but being patient, friendly, and nice wasn't working. He turned toward the door, no one moved. "I suggest you get to work because I don't care if you get any sleep or not."

"Shu," Matsumoto's soft voice came from somewhere behind him. She must have been in the crowd. It was strange that he didn't notice her. "This isn't…"

"You may leave, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Shu…"

"That's an order."

Shuuhei stepped over broken bottles and headed to his quarters. He'd just done something he'd never imagined himself doing. He lost all of his patients and given into anger. Later he might feel bad about it. Right now, he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Rayna sat in Byakuya's lap with her back pressed to his chest and her bared legs draped across his folded ones. With a sigh of contentment she leaned her head on his shoulder and stared up at the moonless night. They were sitting on the veranda outside her bedroom at his estate. All the lights and lamps had been extinguished so that the stars shone like millions of twinkling lights.<p>

"Rayna?" Byakuya breathed low in her ear.

"Byakuya," she purred, bringing a hand up to run it through his raven hair.

"I have allowed you to distract me long enough."

He hadn't really, circumstances hadn't allowed them to talk. Earlier when he'd pushed point Mizuke had come storming in and interrupted them. Her face was pulled tight with anger, so Rayna had excused herself, happily avoiding his questioning. "I can't entice you to further distraction?"

"Undoubtedly you could," he ran his hands up her thighs, over her stomach, and caressed her breasts. Even through the silk of the short Kimono she wore, she was lost in the intimacy of his touch. "But, I will not allow secrets between us," he stopped and then rested his hands on his stomach.

Rayna stiffened and sat up. "It's not like I can keep secrets from you any way. You feel my every emotion."

"Still challenging me with semantics. I feel your emotion, I cannot read your thoughts."

"See, I can't hide anything," Rayna tried to be flippant, but didn't really manage it. There was so much she was worried about. Telling him any of it wouldn't help, he may even find it insulting and that worried her more.

"Rayna," Byakuya nuzzled her ear, "I can feel that too." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, forcing her to relax in him. "If you could utilize our bond the way it is meant to be you would know you have nothing to fear from me."

"It is not the same for me as it is for you." Rayna reached up and smoothed her hand over his jaw.

"Why is that?"

"Because, you were married." The thought of invading his personal thoughts and feelings made her more than uncomfortable. She knew she'd be taking away what wasn't hers through their bond. Again, she was worried, nothing was ever easy.

Byakuya stiffened and pulled his hands away. "I am disappointed. Such a petty emotion to succumb too."

Rayna pulled herself off of him and turned to sit in front of him, "what emotion is that?"

"Your fear betrays you." Byakuya stood up looking down on her. Such a singular simple gesture of arrogance immediately sparked her temper. She stood facing him.

"I'm allowed to have my own fears." Rayna was confused by his sudden anger, especially since he had not allowed her to explain.

"Not when that fear stems from jealousy."

"So you think my fear stems from jealousy? That is your logic?"

"Jealousy has no logic."

"And, neither do you." Rayna walked to the edge of the veranda and picked up her shoes.

"I will not follow should you leave."

Rayna had only put one of her slippers on. She stopped long enough to look at him, "then don't. I might misconstrue your meaning."

"You wouldn't misconstrue anything if you used your ability as it should be used." Rayna could barely see his face but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he had reverted back to the stony captain she found irritating. "Maybe it is your jealousy that causes your inability."

"Or, maybe it is your arrogance." She jabbed her foot into the second slipper.

"Would you deny your feelings? I can feel them even now, despite your anger."

"What you feel isn't jealousy, maybe it's your arrogance that needs such things, and therefore you assume the worst."

"If you utilized our bond the way it is meant to be used then you'd know how false your words are." It infuriated Rayna that Byakuya had the nerve to lecture her. All she ever sought was to protect him.

"It doesn't work the same for me as it does for you. With my power comes the ability to draw out all that is good. If I pursue the thread of our bond my ability would draw out the memories that you have of your wife. I would see and feel them as if they were my own. I thought you might want them to remain private, because those feelings are yours and Hisana's, not mine." She slammed her foot down. "How could you think I would be jealous of something in you I am proud of? Oh, and just so where clear, the anger that your feeling right now is because you're an ass." For a split second she caught surprise in their bond. "Yes, the Tenshiawai just called the prideful Captain Kuchiki an ass."

Byakuya stepped forward, and she stepped back. Calling upon all the power she could safely muster, she knew she could out run him. "Remember, you will not follow should I leave. Don't bother, you won't be able to catch me anyway." She left him without a backwards glance.

There were times when Rayna couldn't run fast enough or far enough. Hard as she tried she ran out of Soul Society before she ran out of tears. There were many people in her world but very few she would allow to comfort her tears. When she finally stopped, she found herself at the tenth division in front of the lieutenant's quarters.

Rangiku slid open her door before Rayna had a chance to knock. Her smile was brilliant but faded at her eyes. She found herself being tightly hugged, "I think you and I may suffer from the same malady."

* * *

><p>Shuuhei streaked across the Seireitei with his guitar slung across his back. Earlier that evening he had every intention of going to bed, but when he lay down, sleep eluded him. After an hour of restlessness he grabbed the one thing he found comfort in, his guitar.<p>

It wasn't guilt that kept him awake. Although when he left he could still hear his squad cleaning and complaining about the new attitude of their captain. Nor was it that he'd reported Rangiku for her part in turning his barracks into a bar. Although, he should feel guilty about the way Captain Hitsugaya had berated her. None of that bothered him. What had him heading to the remote parts of the Rukongai was a pair of light green eyes sparkling with anger, soft creamy skin, and beautiful lips. Mizuke had managed the nearly impossible. She'd pissed him off. That started a reaction that spread out through the rest of his life and today he'd let it known to a lot of people, that he was scary when he was angry. That still wasn't the real problem. Shuuhei couldn't stop thinking of the way her body molded into his, or the smells of her hair or, God help him, how much he wanted to taste her.

The starless night and cool breeze welcomed him as he zipped over grassy fields and through old forests. An out of place shadow caught his attention and he stopped. Something wasn't right, like some warped darkness was moving around him. He pulled his Zanpakuto and raised it just as a barbed black sward descended.

At first Shuuhei had no idea who or what he was fighting. Successive blows kept him on the defensive. But through the shadows there was a pair of glowing black eyes and he caught a glimpse of pale cracked skin. For a moment he thought it might be a hollow or an Arrancar, but it opened its mouth and sucked in. Light seemed to be swallowed by that mouth, along with the remaining shadows. Even the sound of his sword hitting against the barbed blades were swallowed into emptiness.

Shuuhei felt a familiar fear grip him, fear of battle, fear of killing, and the fear of his own power. But, most of all he feared the absolute emptiness he faced.

* * *

><p>Mizuke watched Rayna from the rooftop across from Lieutenant Matsumoto's apartment. She wished her charge would allow her to comfort her, but Rayna had decided to keep her distance. They had not bonded as Akurai and Tenshiawai should, because of it.<p>

For a moment, Mizuke watched her charge crying onto the shoulder of the lovely red head. Part of her was jealous of the woman. Not because she was so beautiful, but because she was so approachable and genuine. She found that quality lacking in herself.

"Akurai Hatawa is there something you require." Captain Hitsugaya suddenly appeared beside her.

"I am simply attending to my duties." She looked down at him. He was only slightly shorter than her. But, he acted like a wise elder.

"Lady Rayna may find my lieutenant bad company tonight." Mizuke caught his line of sight, he stared at his lieutenant. The small captain was harder to read than Captain Kuchiki at times. She wasn't sure if his frown was permanently plastered or if it had deepened. She didn't respond to his comment, but she did notice that the captain hadn't taken his eyes off of the partially opened window.

A sudden spike in spiritual pressure followed by something dark, got both of their attention. They looked toward the Rukongai. Mizuke recognized both the spiritual pressure and the awfulness that followed. Deep inside of herself she hoped that what she just felt was unreal. If it was what she knew it to be, then Rayna's fears weren't unfounded. And, her and anyone around her were in danger. "That is Captain Hisagi," Toshiro turned to follow the trail of pressure.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I order you to stay here and protect my lady." Mizuke left the rooftop. To her dismay, the small captain trailed behind her.

"It's the duty of a captain too," Mizuke stopped and had her blade to his throat so fast he didn't have time to consider how it got there.

"Protect my Lady. Refuse my orders again and I will kill you for treason. What Captain Hisagi faces will likely kill you both should you choose to pursue this matter." For a split second his eyes widened then he slightly nodded his head and backed away from her blade.

Mizuke could appreciate the court guard's loyalty to one another, but often she found it annoying. In this case those precious seconds she used to keep Captain Hitsugaya from getting himself killed may have cost Captain Hisagi is life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry for not updating..., but when you think the Anime love of your life is dead. It is really hard to write about him. However the new story arch has allowed for me to finish this.. and in a good way. Yay! Thanks Tite Kubo, now I don't have to ball kick you. (Yes Bleach belongs to him.) <strong>_

_**For those of you that are artist's and are interested, I have a contest on Deviantart. Just look for Evilbunny01, it is in my blog. I would post a link, but I haven't figured out how to get past the block.  
><strong>_

_**...Thank you for all the faves, follows, and comments, I really appreciate them. And, before you ask, I will be updating soon.  
><strong>_

_**By the way, for those of you who like my style of writing. I am working on my own novel it will be out in June of 2013. I will leave more info here. Yes, I am pimping myself, no I am not likely to ever stop writing fanfiction.  
><strong>_

_**As always I reserve the right to edit this later. Sorry for any mistakes, copy editing isn't always my forte.  
><strong>_


	7. Resistance and the Futility of a Fight

Shuuhei didn't know that he'd been pierced five different places until he tried to move his arm to attack and found it nailed to his body by a black blade. Pain slowly started to register in his brain, his body was getting weak. The terror of facing an enemy exponentially stronger, and feeling the battle turn against him, made him fight harder against the blades. It was futile. Anther blade pinned his sword arm over his head, it dangled there, useless. He watched helplessly as the black shadow of something he didn't understand opened up. Its face split into a swirling pool of black, not just black, nonexistence. He knew with certainty this was not just his death but an end to him. What was worse the nothingness was drawing him in.

He fell toward the enemy feeling his body brace for its destruction, then a loud high pitched shriek pierced the sky. It cut through his eardrums, and tore through his mind. He'd face thousands of hollows and Aizen's army and never heard anything like it. At first he thought it was a victory cry, but then a blade cut through the barbed swords that linked him to the monster and he fell to the ground at its feet.

"Control your emotion, that's what makes you its target." Mizuke spoke softly but her voice was strong and carried. She stood over him with her two rounded blades in each hand. The thing opposing her sprouted more barbed legs, or maybe arms. Whatever they were they were sharp and ready for the kill. He was about to yell for her to move when she cut off more of the legs, "even_ I_ can smell your adrenaline. Control it!" She cut off the next set of tentacles aimed at him.

Until that moment, Shuuhei hadn't noticed that it wasn't actually attacking her, he was the target. He knew that this thing was lightning fast and deadly. It had bested him in seconds. With her, it seemed to stand there letting her hack at its limbs. He swallowed and tried to gulp away his emotion, only his fear and anger were too powerful.

"You fool," she stayed over him, "if you can't control yourself then I will." He saw the hilt of her blade appear then descend upon him. There was a bright flash of light, then nothingness.

* * *

><p>Mizuke focused her mind on calm, tucking away any and all of her emotion. The tentacled monster in front her would be able to sense even the tiniest spark of fear or aggression if she wasn't careful. Once the captain lapsed into unconsciousness, the Kraven stopped attacking, because it couldn't sense anything worth devouring.<p>

She squatted straddled across the captain, prepared to fight, but hoping not to. No one could defeat a Kraven. It paced back and forth on its hardened tentacles that it used for weapons and legs. Minutes passed as it circled around her, she held her breath when she thought it would walk over her, but it stopped a foot away from them. Its face opened up and it swallowed itself and disappeared.

A sigh of relief escaped her, but she didn't relax, she had to get the captain up and moving. Better still to move him, if she could. He didn't stir when she squatted down next to him and examined his wounds. The one in the center of his chest could still kill him.

"We should take him to Kisuke," Rayna said from behind her. "Captain Hitsugaya will be right behind me."

"Lady," Mizuke made to stand but Rayna motioned for her to stay put.

"I'm sorry," she knelt down next to them. "I brought it here. Is he dead?"

"No mistress, but we must move."

"To the human world then?"

"It's an effective hiding place."

Rayna pulled out a necklace that Mizuke had seen a lot. She looked over her shoulder, "the Kuchiki estate is just over that hill."

"Yes, mistress, I had noticed."

Rayna's face fell, "So it is a Kraven?"

"Yes, mistress."

She nodded, "okay." The world shifted and Mizuke suddenly felt like she was falling and there would be no stopping. As quickly as it changed, the world righted itself, and she found herself in a large room with a hospital bed.

Kisuke Urohara walked into the room as he fanned himself. "Lady Rayna, will you never stop inviting trouble?"

* * *

><p>Byakuya wanted to go to Rayna. He felt her hurt so acutely, it was as if it was his own. Or maybe it was, but he would never truly admit any pain, physical or emotional. He did ache though. He ached to go to her, ached to comfort her, ached to find comfort in her. But, he knew right now her temper would make her refuse him, and his pride wouldn't allow that. So he stayed away, until he felt her fear. It was overwhelming then it was debilitating. He did move to follow her. But, by the time he reached her, he felt nothing. She was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Mizuke sat next to Captain Hisagi waiting for him to wake up. The blow to his head wasn't nearly as serious as the wounds he took. Both of his lungs had been punctured and several organs ruined. He was healed, but it had been difficult and he still wasn't fully recovered. His body needed to do the rest naturally. That was why he was still unconscious.<p>

She found herself staring at his bared chest, again. Kisuke and Tessai undressed then redressed him after she'd healed his wounds. His clothes needed to be cleaned and repaired. So, he now wore just a pair of sweatpants leaving his toned chest for her full view.

His muscles flexed and relaxed with his rhythmic breathing. She stared at them between glances at his face. His features were defined with perfectly symmetrical eyebrows, high cheek bones, soft lips, and ended with a strong jaw. The tattoo and scar only added dimension to him, it made him more attractive in a mysterious way. She liked looking at his face, especially when he was relaxed in deep sleep. Though it was still intense, there was a peace about him that she found intriguing.

He turned to her and a mass of stray hair fell into his closed eyes. She reached out to brush back the hair and a hand shot up and wrapped around her wrist and held it in a firm grip. He was up and off the bed in a blink. "Your safe," she reassured softly. His eyes weren't really focused. He was acting on instinct, "your safe," she repeated, not resisting the hold he had on her wrist.

Grey eyes cleared and focused, "where am I?" His voice was hoarse.

"The human world."

"Rayna?"

"She brought us."

He looked down at himself then at her, "where is my uniform?"

"Kisuke had Tessai clean and mend it," she motioned to a neatly folded pile with his Zanpakuto sitting on top. He still hadn't let go of her. "Maybe you should sit down. Your wounds are healed, but your body still has to catch up to the expedited healing."

He frowned, "you hit me."

"I had no choice."

He didn't say anything just looked down at the hand that was wrapped around her arm. Suddenly he snatched her closer to him. The warmth of his body radiated to her skin and his breath dusted over her face. It wasn't something she should react to, because she could feel his anger too. But, his proximaty was affecting her. "You've committed treason against a captain of the Court Guard."

"I did it to save your life."

"You attacked me during a battle." His eyes had narrowed and the frown had deepened to a snarl. "Akurai Hatawa, I charge you with treason and am placing you under arrest."

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Captain Hisagi," Rayna announced herself from the door behind him. "But, you do understand why I cannot allow you to take my companion?"

For a moment his grip loosened, "this is a matter that should be heard by the Head Captain. He needs to know about this new enemy, and Akarui Hatawa's involvement," his fingers tightened almost painfully.

"Considering that Akarui Hatawa is the only person to ever face a Kraven and live, that is probably the worst idea you've ever had. And, bringing anyone from the Seireitei into this will get them killed."

"Lady Hirosasuke, my friend Rayna, you should know by now I'm not backing down from this. You can tell me what's going on here and now, or we can go to the head captain."

Rayna sighed, "I was going to tell you anyway. Mizuke let go of the captain."

Mizuke would have smirked, but she didn't waste any time following Rayna's orders. Shuuhei Hisagi needed to understand that she was the greater power in the room. She twisted her wrist and circled her hand around and grabbed his arm. He was only surprised for a split second, but then tried to jerk away from her. She kicked the back of his knee and shoved him back down onto the bed, using his own momentum against him. He hit the wall with a thud. She expected him to scramble to his feet and challenge her again, he didn't. Instead, he stared at her as he rubbed the back of his head. There was a strange smile on his face. It was almost like he was proud of her, but that wasn't it, she couldn't tell for sure, and his expression gave her pause.

"If you two are done playing," Rayna walked over to the bed and sat down next to Shuuhei. It always amazed Mizuke that she could be so formal and informal at the same time. "Captain Hisagi, I order to keep what I am about to tell you, secret."

Shuuhei rested his foot on the edge of the bed, draped his hand over his knee, and leaned back against the wall. "Of course you are."

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei," Rayna slumped her shoulders and bowed her head, "but a Kraven isn't something that can be defeated."

"It would help if you told me exactly what a Kraven is."

"Firstly don't think of a Kraven as a what or an it. It is more than that." Shuuhei looked confused. Mizuke understood his confusion. Grasping what a Kraven was, was just as hard as facing one, worse was understanding one, and how tiny existence was next to them. "As you know there are different planes and universes. There is the world of the living, the soul society, Hueco Mundo, the Kings Palace, and even Hell. But, Kraven exist in negative space, the absence of everything."

Shuuhei was silent for a moment, "so they are what exist in negative space?"

"No, they _are _the negative space." Rayna looked to Mizuke.

"What my mistress is trying to say, is that they are not just creatures of negative space, they exist as sentient negative space. They are whole universes with a collective intelligence that exist as one being."

Shuuhei stared at her and she watched understanding come to his stormy gray eyes. "And, that is not a full Kraven?"

"No, it is just a seed," Mizuke confirmed. "If they feed on enough spirit they can eventually evolve into something that exists in this universe."

"So they feed on Reiatsu?"

"No, they feed on the energy that is stored in the emotion of the soul. A soul is driven by the existence of its will, that will is spurned on by its raw emotion. It is said that a Kraven craves that emotion so that it can form its own will."

"You don't' know?"

"No, anyone who has ever truly faced a Kraven in battle has been consumed." Rayna confirmed shaking her head. "Mizuke is the only one known to walk away, but then her control is absolute. And, if the Kraven ever truly sensed her presence she would not live."

"So you faced a Kraven before?" Shuuhei looked astounded.

"Not quite, I've never truly fought one. I just offered resistance."

Shuuhei nodded and that strange almost prideful look came across his face, "how do we kill it?"

"Kraven must be stopped before their seed develops. Otherwise they consume entire universes, and all the universes that are connected to it." Mizuke answered lowly, "the last time the Zero Guard faced one, they sacrificed a universe to kill it."

"They killed an entire universe?" Shuuhei was shocked. Even as he was still grasping at what that meant.

"One universe is an acceptable loss. Considering, it was predicted that a Kraven could easily consume more than a hundred." Rayna said sadly. "And, now one has come to the Soul Society."

Shuuhei stood up, slowly walked over, and picked up his Zanpakuto and his clothes. "Did you bring it here?"

"No," Rayna answered honestly.

"What my lady isn't telling you, is that a Kraven whether seed or fully formed has to be summoned. Someone invited it here."

Shuuhei stopped his movements and stared at them with his mouth slightly open. His thoughts probably matched Rayna's and Mizuke's on the subject. Who would be so foolish as to summon something so awful? He looked to Rayna, "and you…" he stopped and thought for a moment, "it wasn't coincidence that I encountered it near the Kuchiki estate?" An short silence vibrated loudly through the room. "Captain Kuchiki is the target."

* * *

><p>"You should consider the consequences to your actions," Lady Oshiro paced back behind the desk in Musagai's study. It had been an exhausting night and day and Rayna only wanted to sleep, but her grandmother insisted they talk. That translated to lecture. Her lectures were long and irksome. Usually, they meant waylaying sleep. "I had to cancel a luncheon and a late dinner because of your impetuousness." She rang her hands in the air, "Worst of all, that inept Captain Kuchiki, had to come and apologize for you, as if it was his right."<p>

She'd only been half listening to her grandmother, but no matter how badly Byakuya had hurt her, she wouldn't allow anyone to insult him. "Grandmother, while I appreciate your efforts to find me a husband, I'm not willing to take one, unless it is my choosing. I agreed to meet your suitors, no more no less." She stood up, "and, you will not dishonor Captain Kuchiki or any of the court guard in my presence. You may think them beneath you, but remember you are insulting those that have protected me with their lives, and those that are forced to do the same for you." She stared hard into light blue eyes that matched her mothers.

The corner of her mouth twitched, "well, at least you carry the Oshiro pride." She sat down at Musagai's desk, "Ren, will accompany you in the morning. You are to meet with Lord Kuchiki regarding your introduction party. He has offered his gardens. And, as they are the most beautiful in the Soul Society, I have accepted."

Rayna looked at Ren. He was a tall thin man with a constant sour expression. He was also her grandmothers most trusted companion. "Also, Sai will be taking you to a late tea with Lord Tanaka and then a fitting for your attire for the party." Sai was a pudgy faced short man who smiled easily. He was her grandmother's second constant companion. Rayna liked him better. He was also easy to trick and escape from.

"Very well then," Rayna agreed, "but, my evening will be my own."

"Remembering of course that a lady does not go traipsing about, and she also needs her rest."

"Very well then, I will retire for the evening."

"It is past midnight, but then that is semantics."

"And, since I am in need of my rest not worth arguing over," Rayna turned on her heal and walked past the silent Musagai. He had taken the arrival of their grandmother and her subsequent requisition of their home with good nature. Now, he looked at her with a sparkle in his Hazel eyes, which told her more about his overall annoyance with the whole thing. "Oh," she turned back around, "and arrange for me and Musagai to have breakfast alone. I have neglected him for long enough." She left her grandmother with a wide eyed fallen mouthed expression.

As she walked up the stairs to her room the weariness of the long night and day weighed on her. On top of that the hurt she'd denied had also welled up. By the time she made it to her room she was brushing back tears. She was looking forward to a long shower and her comfortable bed. There were more important things she had to deal with. Tomorrow she'd have to arrange for Mizuke to train with Shuuhei. That meant finding another companion. But, tonight she had a feeling her thoughts of Byakuya would consume all of her thoughts.

She closed the door behind her and left the room in darkness. The kimono she wore felt like it was heavier than bricks. It fell back off her shoulders as she shrugged her way out of it. A pair of hands pulled it down off her arms and relieved her of it causing a squeak to erupt from her as she dashed across the floor and ducked behind a nearby dresser.

"Still not utilizing our bond as it is meant to be used?" Byakuya turned on a low light casting the room in a pale glow as he tossed the Kimono over a nearby chair.

Rayna clung to the dresser as if was a protective barrier between them, "how did you get in here?"

He purposefully walked toward her, and she felt like prey. "I know a thief and I am perceptive."

"Funny," Rayna smirked and squeezed herself closer to the wall, "I'm still better." Seeing him made her heart pound, even if it didn't alleviate her hurt. "You should go."

He was suddenly in front of her with his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her shoulders. "You should not have run from me." Her blood pulsed hard through her veins and she could feel his heat permeate into her. Need sparked deep within and tried to destroy all her reason. "If you utilized our bond the way it was meant to," he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You would know that not only do I share your feelings, but your feelings take my control to its edge." His lips found hers and she was feverish with her response. The taste, heat, and feel of him wasn't enough, she wanted so much more, she always wanted more. "I should warn you," his tongue delved into her mouth, "I will not be leaving until I am satisfied in more than one regard."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update... would it make you feel better if I said I plan on publishing my own book by the end of this year? Well, I am and that is why this took so long.. I apologize. <strong>_

_**This story is also dedicated to Shuuhei Hisagi. Who, in my opinion, is one of the unrecognized hottie's of Bleach. Oh, and I don't own Bleach Tito Kubo does. Although I appreciate his universe of male hotness. **_


	8. Fear That Drives Ultimatums

_**Sorry this took so long. I meant to update sooner, but the last year of events in Bleach has made me a little sad and I had a severe case of writers block in this situation. **_

* * *

><p>"Rayna," a soft voice whispered in Rayna's ear, rousing her from a deep sleep. "Rayna," the voice insisted and she felt fingers brush hair back before lips touched her neck.<p>

"Mm," she mumbled in answer and scooted closer to the body next to her, molding herself to it.

"There is something we must discuss." Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and bit at her ear.

"I don't really want to talk," she turned her face to his and was met with soft lips that presented her with an impassioned kiss.

Byakuya ended the kiss then pulled away and sat up. "I will not force you to talk to me." He threw back the covers and stood up. "Nor do I want to force the issue, because I don't want to argue with you." He went to a pile of discarded clothes and Rayna sat up, holding the cool sheet to her chest.

"What is it that you want then?" she asked. She had a hard time concentrating, because she couldn't stop staring at his muscular body as it flexed and moved with his movements of dressing. He slid on his pants and started to tie them. "I am lord of the Kuchiki clan and a captain of the court guard."

"Okay"-Rayna smiled at his serious expression-"but that is not why I adore you."

He yanked tight the tie on his pants and came across the room, then the bed, and forced her back onto the mattress as he hovered over her, planting his weight on either arm. "I know exactly how you feel about me. I can feel it, all of it, even your heady lust." He bent his head down and kissed her. When he pulled away there was a saddened downturn to his mouth. "It is my wish that you would utilize our bond the same way."

"But," she started and he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Let me make my intentions clear." He pulled away again and sat on the bed next to her. "I want you as my wife." She was so stunned that she didn't say anything just stared at him. "But," he started and looked away, "not if you don't trust me." He stared out the window. "Nor will I have a tawdry affair that includes sneaking in windows or out of them at dawn." He stood again.

"You had no problem hiding our relationship when Aizen…"

"That was not hidden. Everyone of importance in my clan knew of my intention and was willing to accept that we had to wait until the danger of Aizen has passed."

"There are other dangers," Rayna argued.

"There are always going to be other danger that is why I have made the decision to not keep our mutual adoration secret." Byakuya countered. "To that end, I will no longer be visiting your bed in the middle of the night and I will not welcome you into mine."

"Your pride is more important than the reality of our situation."

The stone mask was firmly in place on his face as he donned the rest of his clothes and his Hiaori, and straightened them. "My pride is as important to me as your secrets are to you."

"It is not the same." She sat up and glared at him angrily.

"How can I know that when you not only refuse to tell me, but refuse to share what I am willing to give you. I won't have a one sided discussion with you, because you have arbitrarily made decisions for both of us. Until you are honest with me and your grandmother, any further discussions would just lead to an argument."

"So what then?" she asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Until you can come to me with the intentions of declaring me your future husband, don't come to me at all."

"How can you say that?"

He placed his Zanpakuto. "I can say that, because you didn't make an attempt to share your secrets, utilize our bond, or inform your grandmother of your feelings. If I am more than a lowly captain…"

"Those are not my words," she said harshly and stood taking the sheet with her. "I never said you were lowly."

He stood in front of her stiff and unrelenting then he carefully raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "Your actions speak for you." With a whisper of fabric he went to her window and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Mistress?' Mizuke questioned in a soft voice from next to Rayna. The two of them sat in a large stone gazebo that was covered in budding rose vines. Rayna had been unusually quiet since that morning. At first Mizuke thought it was because she was upset, but it was more than that. She was worried. It was easy to tell why; she was worried about her captain.<p>

It was part of Mizuke's job to keep the Tenshiawai in high spirits but Rayna hadn't formed that kind of bond with Mizuke yet. Probably because of the loss of Yarinju, her first Akarui. He'd been killed by Aizen. Still, Mizuke wanted to be able to lighten her lady's mood and when something appeared that would, it lightened Mizuke's mood as well. "Mistress," she smiled as she looked toward the manner. "It seems Lord Musagai has brought guests to breakfast."

Rayna turned toward the garden pathway and cried, "Nonu! Runi, everyone!" She was up on her feet and running toward them. The two boys flew toward her and jumped into her waiting arms. They were followed by a dozen or more other children who surrounded her with happy cries and broad smiles. There was much laughter and a few happy tears. Rayna's mood lightened as she reacquainted herself with the children she once cared for.

Captain Hisagi walked down the same path the children had taken and he too wore a broad grin as he walked along side Musagai. The latter was the masculine image of Rayna with his auburn hair and expression filled hazel eyes. He was fascinating to watch because he had nearly Rayna's same mannerisms, but Mizuke's attention was drawn to the taller man that walked beside Musagai.

Shuuhei's black hair shown in the sun despite it's near disheveled state. His chin was sharp and angular, his lips were full even when he smiled, and his eyes sparkled above the high cheekbones. When ocean blue eyes caught hers they brightened, his smile got wider, and a dimple appeared. For a moment she caught her breath and could do nothing but stare, but then she remembered who she was and what she was there for. Forcing herself to look away, she did a perimeter sweep. It was full of servants waiting to serve their every need, but safe. When she turned back around the gazebo was full of laughter and small hands reaching for the breakfast treats that had been laid out.

Shuuhei stopped next to her, leaned down, and put his lips to her ear. "You look very pretty, even if you're still imposing."

"I wish I could say the same," she replied in her sweetest voice.

"I wonder if you'd sound so sweet…"

"Shu!" Rangiku came running down the path with her large breasts bouncing with each of her steps and her hair glowing in the sunlight. She was stunning with her bright smile, sparkling eyes, and perfectly pouty lips. She wrapped her arms around Shuuhei and squished her body into his. "Are you still mad at me?" Her lips curled into a perfect pout. "Please don't be mad anymore."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," he pulled her arms from around his neck.

"Come on Shu," she reasserted her hold and then nuzzled his cheek. Mizuke felt that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew verged on jealousy. It confused her and she didn't like it. Without a word she marched passed Shuuhei and the still groping Rangiku. As she walked away she felt more than one set of eyes on her back.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Motsumoto," Shuuhei admonished sharply in Rangiku's ear and not so politely pushed her arms down. "Stand down."<p>

"But Shu," she raised her arms to wrap around him again and he ducked underneath them then stepped away from her. Luckily Musagai started a conversation with her so she didn't follow him, but he felt spiteful none the less. Rangiku was always demanding to be the center of his attention, then causing him problems.

"Runi," he squatted down in front of a small blond boy with azure eyes.

"Captain." Runi Saluted. "Do we have a mission?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto doesn't believe me when I tell her that your shunpo is better than most of the court guard."

"Ha." He folded his arms over his chest and stuck out his lip. "She's as dumb as the rest of the court guard."

"I think you should show her how fast you are," he prompted with a wink.

"Rayna style?" The boy lifted his fist and Shuuhei touched his knuckles to it.

"Is there any other way?" In a second the boy disappeared and he heard a screech from behind him.

"My scarf," Rangiku screeched and took off after a blond haired flash.

"That was a bit underhanded," Rayna giggled from next to him.

"Oh trust me, Rangiku more than deserves a little torment as much as she dolls it out." He stared after the streaking strawberry cloud of black that followed behind a grey one topped with blond.

"I don't suppose I have to tell you Runi will torment her hence forth?"

"That just makes it that much more fun," Shuuhei said as he stifled a laugh. They watched the two disappear behind a garden wall, and Shuuhei turned to Rayna with a serious expression. "We should talk later about recent events."

"Yes," she agreed with a curt nod. "But, first I must ask you to do a favor for me." She turned to him with a look that he knew meant trouble for someone. He knew it wasn't for him, but he also knew that he was going to end up in the middle of something.

"Certainly, anything," he agreed politely.

"Well." She smiled and the look on her face got positively devious. Her eyes were cat yellow and sparked with warning. "You won't have a choice regardless. "

"So this is an order?" Alarm bells went off deep inside him. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to get dragged into.

"Yes," she turned to completely face him and he saw her don her royal presence. "Captain Hisagi, I order you to arrest Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in his study at an attempt to patiently wait for Rayna. She was thirty minutes late for their meeting to assess his gardens and plan the party that was supposed to find her a suitor. He knew she wouldn't choose anyone of them and the party was a major annoyance to her, but he didn't understand the reasoning for the need for the charade. He meant what he'd told her that morning. Any contact he had with her he'd keep formal and distant. Until she told him why she wanted to keep up the charade and more importantly what had her so afraid, he'd keep his distance. His pride couldn't take any more damage her secrecy could inflict even if he was certain how she felt.<p>

A tap at the door interrupted his thoughts. "My Lord," his butler said softly.

"Enter," he replied as he forced himself to concentrate on the weekly ledgers.

The door to his study slid open and his butler came in followed by Captain Hisagi, Captain Hitsugaya, and several of their squad members. "Captain Kuchiki," Captain Hisagi stated in a hard voice. "There's been a petition for your arrest. We've come to take you into custody."

Byakuya didn't have to wonder at who issued the order, he could feel her. There was a mix of worry and near triumph in the bond he shared with Rayna. He felt a grimace pull at his lips as he neatly restacked his house papers and then put them in a nearby drawer. Slowly he stood and walked into the center of the room. "What does Lady Hirosasuke charge me with?"

"That is a matter for the head captain to discuss," Captain Hitsugaya explained.

"Very well," Byakuya slid his Zanpakuto from beneath his belt and handed it to Captain Hisagi. The man didn't look at him and took it with hard thin lips puling at his mouth. They started to file out of his office and he followed them in silence. He didn't utter one word, not even when Renji and Rukia suddenly appeared in the front gardens as he was being escorted out of his manner. His anger was so strong and so sharp he felt that he could and should be able to cut all of them down with a thought. Instead he followed his arresters without protest even as they entered the gates of the Seireitei and he was led to the deepest darkest, most fortified of prison cells. Usually such cells were reserved for the most dangerous of criminals, such as the likes of Aizen.

He was placed in a small room with a ceiling that stretched up over one hundred feet. The cell smelled of old dust and mildew, and the walls were a faded cracking white. There was a small bed along the back wall with a small table and chair next to it. Normally that type of cell wasn't allowed to have anything but its occupant, and it infuriated him that Rayna had gone so far as to fill his cell with furniture. His anger surged and so did his spiritual pressure. The walls immediately absorbed it.

"You're hearing is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at late day," Captain Hisagi informed him as he stepped into the cell. He did a quick sweep and then nodded his approval of the inspection. As he walked back out he let his fingers tap across the desk. "At that time you can question Lady Hirosasuke about your charges."

The room emptied quickly and the heavy door closed with a loud thud that reverberated to the ceiling of the cell. He had no idea that the woman he'd adored and loved so much could be that petty. She'd arrested him because he refused to live a tawdry life with her. Suddenly, he didn't care how deep his feelings ran, he wouldn't have such a manipulative woman, not as a wife or a lover.

In an uncharacteristic gesture he turned and hammered his fist into the wall. There was a thump and his hand immediately started throbbing. He calmed himself by pacing back and forth, and then sat down at the desk. After ten more minutes of swallowing his anger he was calm enough to breathe normally again and he realized that Captain Hisagi was trying to tell him something. He opened the desk and found a pretty card painted with hibiscus flowers and etched around its edges. Neat handwriting he recognized as Rayna's read, 'I don't need our bond to know how you're feeling now. Trust that I did this to keep you safe. As angry as you are right now, please still trust that I adore you.' It was signed simply, 'Rayna.'

He slammed the card down on the desk and shoved it hard into the wall as he stood up. More spiritual pressure escaped him and was absorbed by the walls. Byakuya hated feeling impotent and helpless. He started pacing.

"Aw, Captain Kuchiki," Aizen's voice floated into his cell. "I would recognize that spiritual pressure anywhere." Byakuya heard a small sigh then, "hm I wonder if they've finally disbanded the court guard." There was a short pause, "no that wouldn't be it. I'm more inclined to believe you're in here because they suspect you of summoning the Kraven I felt stir. Was it you?" Byakuya didn't answer, as much as he wanted to know what Aizen was talking about, he wouldn't lower himself to talk to the man. "Ah, your silence belays innocence. Do you know what a Kraven is?" Aizen didn't wait for a response before he continued and by the time he got done explaining, Byakuya's anger had dissolved into fear that was so potent it was nearly debilitating. When Aizen finished with, "imagine what a Kraven would do if it had the opportunity to eat a Tenshiawai? Why the possibilities are so amusing." Byakuya knew when he got out of the prison he'd be torn between wringing Rayan's neck and locking her away somewhere to keep her safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long and I must tell everyone after these next updates, I will only be updating once a month. I truly am sorry. <strong>_

_**BUT, good news... I DID IT! I self published my own book, with my own awesome characters. It's a paranormal romance, with that dirty hot bad boy that you know is bad, but can't help yourself from falling in love with. The heroine is not your traditional trope, in that she really doesn't want to be a hero, or special, or have anything to do with saving the world. **_

_**So if you're interested you can get a copy at www evilbunnyempire com It's also available on Amazon.  
><strong>_

_**It's call GenesisSpell **_

_**Just for fun here's the back of book info. **_

After nearly dying, Tristan Glass discovers that she is the carrier of a genetic legacy that changes humans into something more. The only problem, no one knows what that 'more' is. Suddenly, Tristan finds herself the epicenter of an ancient war where both factions are fighting to control her believing she is tied to the fate of the world. As she comes to terms with her new abilities, she also has to deal with a bigger complication, her new guardian, Audley Morgan.

Audley Morgan exudes ominous intensity that warns of danger. There is something about him that everyone fears. Well, everyone except Tristan. Instead, she finds him compelling, when she isn't irritated by him or his forced intrusion into her life.

Tristan's once ordinary life has turned into something chaotic, confusing, and terrifying. She knows one thing for certain, she doesn't want to be the hero.

_**Just in case you're wondering, no I will not stop updating here, but because of my day job, my own writing, and then there is the con going. But, I will finish this and it will be good. **_

_**Next story to be updated is the 'Stars and Meadows of Hope.'  
><strong>_

_**I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does and we have varying opinions on character development. **_


End file.
